Destiny: The Story of a Guardian
by Keeper of Swag
Summary: Destiny: The Story of a Guardian is about one Guardian in the Destiny universe who wants to know where he fits in in the fight against the Darkness. Scott is just one guardian who is fighting against the Darkness. He will do anything that he can to defeat it. Along with the several thousand other Guardians that the Traveler has summoned to combat and defeat the Darkness.


**Hello everyone. Miss me? I know I have not been writing for months, and no, I am not an inactive account. I am just super unmotivated and quite busy and I don't have much time to write anymore. But yeah, this is my new story about Destiny. Can't wait to start!**

 _Life before the collapse was beyond anything anyone had seen before. Imagine Heaven on Earth. But multiply it a one million. Humans in a new golden age. New technology, knowledge, partnerships, peace, and colonization of other planets. All of it was made possible by the traveler. But that, that was a long, long time ago._

Death is strange. Think of a lucid dream. If you don't know what that is, it's a dream where you can actually control what you do. It's great. It's always a new good dream every day for eternity. You see, I died in 2426. About 500 years, give or take, since we found the Traveler. The only bad thing about death, besides, you know, being dead, is the scene that plays in my head every night. My death. The day that the collapse started, I remember my home in Chicago. I heard a huge bang while I was at school, when I was 14, and the teachers told us to get under our desks. Being the teenager I am, I dismissed them, got up from my desk and walked out of the room while they told me that I would die if I went outside. I didn't really care, because I doubted them. I just walked out of middle school. When I got to the parking lot of our school, I had my phone out so I could tell my mom I was going home, and I saw that I had no connection.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I put it back in my pocket and stepped onto the concrete. Today I decided to choose looks over comfort and speed and put on some red, white, and blue Vans. Since it was late august, it was already starting to get cold, so I had on a black and grey jacket. This jacket doesn't have a zipper or anything, it just has these weird things that pop into place. I walked a little bit until I got to the sidewalk. I looked out onto the street, and instead of seeing traffic or people, I saw absolutely nothing on the street. I was confused and a bit nervous. I heard muffled shouting for me to come back to school. I held my arm up over my head, and I put up a "peace" sign. I head out onto the street, where the usual hustle and bustle of daily life is nonexistent. I decide to head back to my house, my mom usually picks me up in carpool, but today, I might as well make the journey home by myself. Stealthily.

I sprint across the street and I see a door into a building. I reach out to grab the handle, and another giant bang sounds in the distance. The streets shake and I widen my stance and stay as rigid as I can while grabbing the door handle. After the shaking subsided, I decided to proceed with a bit more caution. Didn't work out so well, did it? I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as possible and I snuck on through the ground floor of the building, which was almost pitch black, so that was a huge bonus. I saw faint flickers of light from sparks going off from the ceiling. I change pace from a walk to a light jog. My feet hit the ground at a rapid pace as I keep going forward. I look around in the dark, trying to get my eyes to adjust. My backpack was heavy on my back. I didn't have anything of assistance inside it. I decided to leave it. I let the backpack roll off my shoulders. Instead of its normal thud when I drop it at home, it makes a sound as if it hit something soft. But this ground is tile in the building. My eyes widen and I pull my phone out of my pocket. I turn it on, and turn on the flashlight, and turn around. I turn around and I looked down. I see a motionless man in an awkward position on the ground. My eyes widen and I feel my heartbeat start to go faster. It pounds like a wrecking ball in my chest. I do a 180 in a blink and I bolt, flashlight out, to the nearest exit. I think it's right in front of me I bust through the door into an alleyway, panting, finally realizing the gravity of the situation. I start to get scared. What could be making the power go out, killing people, and making gigantic tremors. It couldn't be anyone on Earth, because the Traveler helped install world-wide peace. Aliens, maybe? Some rouge group of anarchists? I didn't care, at the time. I turned to my right and bolted through the alley on the way to the way to an Academy or something to arm myself.

I turn left onto the street and try to call my Sparrow. It appears right in front of me. I hop onto the only seat it has and grab my Sparrow-Sunglasses out of my pocket. I tilt my body forward, letting my hands rest comfortably on the motor-cycle like handles and my feet on its pedals that really don't do anything. I turned my hand downward and I thrusted forward. The speedometer started to go nuts. One second I would be at 30 mph, then 60, then 80, and I sat comfortably at that speed, rocketing down the street, I look down at my GPS and see the nearest Academy is 10 miles away. I look back up, and see the entryway onto the highway. I turn onto the ramp and rocket up the incline. Another rumble fills Chicago. I start to sway wildly on my Sparrow, struggling to keep it steady and non-flipped. A flash makes me blind for a few seconds. I look up to see a Fallen jump ship, I recognize it from foreign species class at school. Now I know what is attacking. This is not going to end well.

 **Welp. That's it for part 1 of the prologue, so stay tuned for my (hopefully) successful return to the Fanfiction scene. If you didn't know, I also have another story that I am hoping to continue in the Sonic the Hedgehog genre about my OC Scotty the Hedgehog. Don't get me wrong, I am not a mary-sue character dude. Just hoping to do some stuff. Thank you all. Like, Review, Follow, Favorite, or do all those things! Until I write again- The Keeper. I CAN'T STOP DANCING**


End file.
